1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric and magnetic field detection device and an electric and magnetic field measurement apparatus, and, more particularly, to an overall device which has an electric field detection device and a magnetic field detection device in the same body, and to an electric and magnetic field measurement apparatus using the electric and magnetic field detection device.
2. Description of Related Art
When operating a circuit board having various electronic components including an MCM (multi-chip-module) mounted thereon, electric and magnetic fields are generated by the electronic components. Such electric and magnetic fields exert an EMI(Electro-Magnetic-Interference) on surrounding electronic devices. There is a need to detect such electric fields and magnetic fields and to measure the intensity of the electric fields and magnetic fields, to cope with the adverse effect thereof. An electric field detection device and a magnetic field detection device are used for this purpose.
FIGS. 11(a) and 11(b) are schematic plan views of a conventional electric field detection device and magnetic field detection device, respectively. As is shown in FIG. 11(a), the electric field detection device 50 has a semi-rigid cable 51 formed of a coaxial cable, and an end of the core wire 52, or an exposed portion 52A, works as an antenna to detect an electric field. As is shown in FIG. 11(b), the magnetic field detection device 60 is called a printed-circuit substrate type loop and has a loop 64 formed at an end of a wiring 63 formed on a printed-circuit substrate 61. This loop 64 works as a magnetic field detection device.
The electric field detection device 50 and magnetic field detection device 60 are fixed to the sensor attachment of an electric and magnetic field measurement apparatus (not shown) to measure the intensity of an electric field and a magnetic field.
Generally, the electric field and the magnetic field are not measured simultaneously. Therefore, the electric field detection device 50 and the magnetic field detection device 60 are fixed at the attachment alternatively.